Talk:General White
Didn't he die? I thought General White perished when he was sent through the wall and into the sky before landing? Wasn't that his demise? - 02:58, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps it doesn't list him as dead because he isn't confirmed to be dead. He could have survived, though I find that unlikely. 05:27, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :I initially added him as deceased. I'd like to hear from Jeangabin as to why he thinks White is alive. - 05:31, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::He is not confirmed dead in the series, #8 knocked him out of the Muscle Tower just like Goku did with Murasaki. Also, all the desceased memebers of the Red Ribbon Army where shown in Hell at one point or another in the series and White was never shown in Hell. In addition, he is shown alive during the Saiyan Saga in Attack of the Saiyan, in the chapters depicting the Z Fighters training on Earth and collecting Dragon Balls after their session with Kami. 11:55, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Remember that many villains did not appear in GT but are confirmed to be dead throughout the series (that isn't a valid point). Are you sure that was him in Attack of the Saiyan? I find it very unlikely he survived being pummeled into the air a few hundred kilometers and through the wall... he is just human after all. Murasaki didn't die either? He had the knockout in the manga and I believe the bomb killed him in the anime. - 16:54, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yes it's him in Attack of the Saiyans: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lct9yFm_Ob0 17:46, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::This seriously isn't a valid point. Please remember that the video games are not canon with the what-if material and what not. Raditz and Zarbon have what-if scenarios in the games that are non-canon. General Blue is "defeated" in the Revenge of King Piccolo game but not killed. We know he dies though. This isn't sufficient information to go by. What we see in the anime and manga is what is primarily canon, not the games or off-shoots. If White dies in the anime/manga, he's dead. It doesn't matter what we see in the games. Remember that Red gets turned into a cyborg in the game universe as well, but that is completely non-canon to the manga; we know he got a bullet through the head no matter how many times we see the character in budokai 2 with a bandage on his head; he's dead. See where this is going? - 20:34, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :The difference is with those characters is that General White's fate is unknown in the manga, but related media show him alive. White isn't confirmed dead in any Dragon Ball media. 02:25, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::White is left alive in the manga? His fate wasn't altered in the manga from the anime. He is slammed through the tower the same way. I don't think a normal human survived that... The only different ending was Murasaki; coincidentally, I'd like to know if Purple died as well simply because he was on the receiving end of the bomb in the anime. I seriously think that White and Purple died in the canon in-universe. The only one I have personal doubts about is Silver as he was never seen executed. - 05:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :That's your personal opinion. Still, he's not confirmed dead in the manga, and official media show him alive. 07:00, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I already stated that the games are non-canon to the official ending. That is not my personal opinion in this scenario. Why do you assume that White is not confirmed dead in the manga and anime? - 19:11, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :He is not killed in the manga, he's only punched out of the Muscle Tower. Nothing more. 20:26, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::He's only punched out? And Captain Yellow is only punched out of a copter; that killed him too. - 22:03, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Yellow's plane exploded right after. Also, Yellow's fate is not related to General White's, one could have the survived and the other died, they're not the same persons. In addition, White is high raking member of the Red Ribbon Army, he is a general just like General Blue while Yellow is Colonel in General Copper's squadron. 22:23, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I fail to see how the rank plays any role in their being dead or alive. General Blue is the only powerful warrior in the entire Red Ribbon Army with actual powers. Purple might come a close second for his basic skill. General White is a normal human who is taken down quite easily. I love him to death for getting taken down, but that's beyond the point. He is still the same as anyone else, ie Assistant Black and Commander Red. I have major doubt that White survived; and the game alone is not evidence at all that he survived because 8 was never reprogrammed in the anime or manga; that is non-canon; just a what-if scenario like all the others in the in-game universe. - 01:18, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :You can have doubt that White survived, but other fans and those who made Fusion Reborn, GT, and video games have a different point of view. Also, those dead are listed as resident of Hell in guidebooks, and White is not. 02:38, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Many of the villains who died throughout the series did not appear in "Fusion Reborn" and the Super 17 Saga of "GT" so that isn't something to go by either. Wanna link some guidebooks for me as that would essentially provide an actual resource to decipher if he lived or died... I know that half the villains who died in chronology didn't appear in Super 17 arc and the Fusion Reborn movie but that is no evidence that they didn't die. - 02:42, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :I've provided proof that he survived. Try to provide proof that he died. 02:46, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I myself am still waiting for proof that he survived. I don't see him appear ever again in the manga or anime after getting pummeled. I wonder why you are unable to provide a guidebook like you said prior. Any information appending to what you say would be nice. Taking this into consideration would also be nice. - 18:35, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :Because I don't have a scanner. Another proof of him being still alive is in the episode "Strange Visitor", General Blue: "I believe I owe General White an apology. I've never suffered a task as difficult as destroying that... child." :Now we have several proof he's alive (anime, video games, guide books) and 0 he's dead. 19:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::General Blue never talked to General White after his takedown; he was only admitting to the fact that he had made a statement earlier saying that he would not fail where White and Silver both had. White factions decimation had been made clear to Blue, which is also why he made the statement "Silver and White have lost the fight; now we'll see what Blue can do." In hindsight, he never says that White survived the scuffle in any way; he merely acknowledges his own error in judgment in terms of underestimating his opponent (ie Goku). Also, it isn't 0 that he's dead... I already said that the games don't count for canon, so it's actually 1 to 1 if you can provide information on an actual guide book; anything on the lines of a Kanzenban or Daizenshuu would be nice. The quip from the anime doesn't suffice to say he's alive, it merely says he owes him an apology, dead or alive. - 21:37, December 25, 2012 (UTC)